The Seekers Daughter
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: My House of Anubis season 4, TOR never happened. It's a new school year and when Eddie's younger Sister shows up wanting to meet her Father, she unleashes a whole new mystery for the Sibuna gang to solve. Is she good or the next evil that Sibuna has to defeat? Should she be trusted? Read to find out. There will be Peddie, 3rd genre is romance. Please read, review and enjoy!:)
1. The Arrival

**The Seeker's Daughter. **

**Chapter 1: The Arrival **

It was two weeks into a new school year and for the Sibuna gang, there wasn't any mystery on their hands. Surprisingly for them though it didn't feel normal as they were so used to spending all of their time battling old Egyptian spirits and trying to save the world. Not having a mystery did have its positives though; as it gave everyone the time to be doing the things that they didn't usually have the time for. Patricia and Eddie for example were just coming through the doors of Anubis house after a Friday night date. Hands were being held and there was a lot of laughter coming from the two of them.

"Okay would you rather lick an old man's smelly armpit or chew someone's rotten yellow toenail?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"That's easy, I'd rather lick an old man's smelly armpit" Patricia replied.

"Why?" Eddie questioned curiously.

"I'm afraid of feet" she shrugged.

"So I had a good time tonight" Eddie smiled, placing his hands around Patricia's waist.

"Me too" Patricia replied.

"And I'm going to kiss you now" Eddie whispered, leaning in towards her. Just as the two were about to kiss, Eddie heard a familiar laugh coming from the common room, which he found rather distracting. "That sounds like my Sister" Eddie panicked before marching into the common room to find out if he was right or not.

When Eddie entered the room a look of surprise and slight fear washed over his face. His younger sister was stood right in front of him. It looked as if she was entertaining the rest of Anubis house because everyone was finding something highly amusing. Why was she here though? Eddie knew that their Mother would never have let her come here; it wasn't a safe place for her.

"Hey Eddie, you're Sister is great" Joy smiled and it seemed that everyone else agreed.

"Erica what are you doing here?" Eddie asked, ignoring Joy.

"It's nice to see you too Eddie" Erica replied sarcastically, she was a lot like her Brother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I've come to meet my Father of course" she told him.

"You have some explaining to do because we both know that Mom would never of let you come here and you've come alone, your only twelve years" Eddie replied.

"Okay long story short, Mom went on a four month cruise around the Caribbean and left me with Auntie Jenny. Auntie Jenny then had a crisis, which is such a long story. So I told her I would go and stay at a friend's house and here I am" Erica explained.

"Erica you need to go home. You know that Mom doesn't allow you to come here. What are you going to do when Mom finds out? What are you going to do about school?" A very worried Eddie replied. The fact that his Mother didn't know that Erica was here made the current situation far worse.

"When I meet my Dad I'm sure he will let me go to school here and I'm sure I can make this work so Mom doesn't find out" Erica told him.

"You can't meet him" Eddie protested.

"That's not fair. Why should you get to know our Dad and I don't? Do you think you're more important than me or something?" Erica questioned. "I've waited twelve years to meet my Dad and now that I have an opportunity, I'm going to take it" she told him.

"You can't meet him" Eddie told her once again.

"Well I'm going too" she replied, beginning to exit the room.

"Erica get back here!" Eddie called after her but it was too late she had already left Anubis House.

Eddie panicked; his Mother had always forbidden Erica from meeting her Father, Mr. Sweet. He didn't quite understand why but he understood that his Mother had a good reason for doing so. He respected his Mothers opinion. Eddie knew that he had to stop them from meeting; he had to do something but feared that he may have been too late.

"Eddie I'm sure things will be fine" Patricia said, trying to comfort him as she noticed the stress on her boyfriends face.

"It won't be. You don't understand my Dad left before my Mom told him that she was pregnant with Erica" Eddie explained. "He doesn't know about her" he added before running out of the house to try and stop Erica…

**A/N: So I've started a new story yaaay! I'm hoping you guys are interested and would like for me to continue. Please review. **


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting.**

Erica was running fast. She knew that Eddie would come after her straight away because what he had said was true, their Mother wouldn't allow for Erica to ever meet her Father. Erica wasn't taking no for an answer though, she was determined to meet her Father especially because her Mother would never give her a reason to why she couldn't. She just assumed that it was to do with Mrs. Miller's own selfish reasons, not knowing that it was really for her own safety. Erica had been quite clever when planning to come to England to meet Mr. Sweet as she managed to go online and print off a map of the school, figuring out how to get herself to her Father's office. Also when she arrived at Anubis House, Joy had mentioned that Mr. Sweet stayed in his office late at night; so Erica knew that she would be meeting her Father very soon.

As Erica entered the school building and began to run down the main school corridor, she noticed that she couldn't hear Eddie calling after her. Erica thought that was a good thing because she would defiantly get to meet her Father and soon she arrived right outside of Mr. Sweet's office. Erica took a deep breath, she had been waiting twelve years for this moment and now it had finally came. She just wanted the moment to be perfect, so once steadying her very few nerves, she knocked on the office door.

"Come in" Mr Sweet said, making Erica smile slightly from hearing her Father's voice for the very first time as she opened the office door and stepped inside. When she saw him for the first time she smiled again, he didn't look anything like she had pictured. "Hello, students don't usually come to my office this late at night. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Erm, I'm not a student" Erica frowned thinking that he must have never known what she looked like either.

"Oh, then are you lost? You can use the phone if you like" Mr. Sweet replied.

"No I'm not lost either" She told him.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm Erica Miller, your Daughter" she explained with a wide smile on her face.

Fear immediately flashed through Mr. Sweets eyes and his whole body tensed up. This wasn't possible; there was no way it could be happening.

"No, I don't have a Daughter" Mr. Sweet told her and the use of his words immediately wiped the smile off of Erica's face.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "I'm standing right here and I am your Daughter" Erica told him.

"Well I refuse to have a Daughter and I want absolutely nothing to do with you" Mr. Sweet explained. "Now get out of my office this instance and never come back, ever!" he yelled.

Erica felt like her heart was going to break. Her Mother and Eddie were right, she should have listened to them but of course she had to learn the hard way. All she had ever dreamed of was having a kind and loving Father but it now looked as if dreams don't come true. As Erica turned around to exit the office, she came face to face with Eddie who was stood in the doorway.

"Erica" Eddie said softly after hearing the whole entire conversation.

"Just leave me alone" she cried before running out of the office all the way back to the attic in Anubis House, where Trudy had told her earlier that she could stay there.

"Dad was that really necessary?" Eddie questioned angrily.

"I will see you tomorrow Edison for dinner like we have planned" Mr. Sweet told him calmly.

"It's Eddie and you didn't answer my question" Eddie replied, he wanted answers.

"Eddie, leave now" Mr. Sweet ordered, raising his voice slightly and for once Eddie did what he was told because right now he had to be there for his Sister.

When walking back to Anubis House, Eddie took the time to think. He couldn't understand why his Father had acted the way he did. It was just so unlike him. Eddie never possibly thought that Erica and Mr. Sweet meeting would have gone that badly but it was now completely obvious to him that his Mother had been right.

"Have you seen Erica?" Eddie asked Jerome, who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeh, she ran upstairs crying about ten minutes ago" Jerome replied and Eddie mumbled a quick 'thanks' before running up the stairs to find his Sister. When he reached the top he spotted all of the girls gathered outside of the attic door trying to get Erica to let them inside.

"How did it go?" Mara questioned.

"Even worse then you could ever imagine" Eddie replied before taking a bobby pin out of his pocket and using it to unlock the door.

"Eddie you can't do that, it's invading her privacy" Joy hissed.

"Well she needs me" Eddie explained as he made his way into the attic.

When he reached the top of the attic stairs all he saw was Erica curled up on her bed crying her eyes out. She looked completely heartbroken and it hurt Eddie to see her this way. He had never seen her so upset.

"Hey, do you want to talk about?" Eddie questioned and surprisingly Erica nodded before scooting over to make room for Eddie to sit down.

"Why doesn't he want to know me?" Erica asked.

"I don't know but he's an idiot for not wanting to" Eddie replied. "He has no clue what he's missing out on" he added.

"All I've ever wanted since I was little was a Dad who would pick me up from ballet class, a Dad which would pick me up and spin me around the room and a Dad who would high five me when I do well at school" Erica explained. "I want all the stuff that all the other girls my age get and I always end up asking myself why I don't get that. Those other girls don't understand how lucky they are to have a Father" she continued, letting the tears run down her cheeks and Eddie being the caring big brother he is wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting cuddle.

"Any man would be lucky to have you as their daughter" Eddie replied.

"But now I think about it, you've been here for me through everything. You're more of Dad to me than anyone ever will be Eddie" Erica told him, her voice breaking a little. "Thanks for that" she smiled weakly.

"There's no need to thank me" Eddie told her, not really knowing what to say. What Erica just told him really pulled on his heart strings and she could tell that it had meant a lot to him. Instead of saying anything, Eddie gave her a big protective hug and kissed her gently on the forehead. He was there for her.

"I'm gonna leave you to get to sleep because you must be tired. Tomorrow will sort out what were going to do about school and everything" he explained. "I don't want you to worry about it. Everything is going to be okay" he reassured her.

"Okay" Erica replied and with that Eddie noticed a sudden beam of yellow light flash from the ring that Erica was wearing all the way to one of the pictures on the stain glass windows. He soon shook it off as him being tired though and decided to get some rest of his own, saying good night to his Sister.

When leaving the attic, Eddie knocked on Patricia's bedroom door and thankfully for him it was her who answered.

"Hey, how's your Sister?" Patricia asked.

"Broken but I'm hoping she will be okay" Eddie replied before leaning forward and kissing Patricia on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You didn't get your good night kiss earlier" he explained.

"My good night kiss or your good night kiss?" Patricia teased.

"Good night Yacker" Eddie replied.

"Night" she smiled.

**A/N: So you're lovely reviews made me want to update straight away, thank you very much for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm now going to start writing the next one-shot for House of Peddie because it's getting late here in the UK it will be posted tomorrow. **

**Please review this chapter, thank you. **


	3. The Name

**A/N: If your reading this please review, it would mean a lot.**

**Chapter 3: The Name**

It was Saturday morning and just like every other Saturday morning the students of Anubis house all slept in to at least ten thirty. They had tried many times to sleep in later but through past experiences they had learnt that if you sleep in too late, Victor would bang on your bedroom door and yell at you for being lazy. It certainly wasn't the nicest way of being woken up. It was now coming up to eleven in the morning and the students of Anubis house were gradually beginning to vacate around the breakfast table.

"Is Erica up yet?" Eddie asked everyone as he entered the dining room, taking his usual seat.

"Not that we know of" Alfie replied.

Eddie didn't even know if Erica would come down for breakfast or not. He had never seen his Sister so upset before and had no idea how she would cope with what she was going through. Would she hide away from everyone or come out and just act like everything was completely fine?

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" Joy asked which was something that everyone had wanted to know the answer to.

"Dad just said that he didn't have a Daughter and that he wants nothing to do with her" Eddie explained, not telling too many details because he didn't have many details at all to share.

"That's not like old sweetie at all" Mara commented.

"She must be devastated" Joy said. "Jerome you better be nice to her" she warned him.

"I will be" Jerome rolled his eyes as everyone split off into their separate conversations.

**…..**

When Erica woke up she just layed in her bed, deep in her own thoughts. She wished that she never came to England as it had only caused her nothing but sadness. The only good thing about coming to England was getting to see Eddie because even though it had only been two weeks since she had seen him last, she missed him. Also as much as Erica wanted to go home right now, she knew she couldn't because there was nobody there to look after her.

Erica's stomach rumbled and with that she decided to get dressed and go down stairs for breakfast. When she was walking over to the stairs a man was walking towards her. He looked like an old caretaker so Erica just assumed that it was some guy named Victor that Eddie had gone on about before. She had wanted to stay clear of him because from Eddie's description, he didn't sound like a very pleasant person.

"Excuse me what is that ring you are wearing and where did you get it from?" Victor questioned.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember. My Mother gave it to me when I was younger, it was my Fathers" Erica told him. "Well I wouldn't say it's my Fathers because he has no interest in fulfilling that role" She added sadly, feeling as if it was necessary.

"That ring is exactly like mine" Victor told her, holding up his hand so that she could see. "Who is your Father?" he asked.

"Mr. Sweet" Erica mumbled not noticing the bulge in Victor's eyes and the raise in his eyebrows as she was looking down at her ring.

"I see now do excuse me I have a very urgent phone call to make" Victor replied as he made his way into his office. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Erica because his Father never wanted much to do with him either. His Father was always much too busy with elixir or trying to solve Egyptian quests, he never really wanted to spent time with him. Victor almost felt like he could relate to Erica a little bit.

When Erica reached the bottom of the stairs she was actually nervous about going into the dining room. Everyone was already in there and she didn't want them to stop and stare at her when she entered the room. Eventually though she took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Morning" KT greeted Erica, trying to make her feel welcome. Erica just gave her a small smile in return as she took the only empty seat, which thankfully for her was next to Eddie.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked only receiving a small nod as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Erica would you like me to cook you up a batch of pancakes?" Trudy asked from the kitchen and with that Erica immediately froze, dropping her glass of orange juice.

"What's the matter?" Eddie immediately asked, rather concerned.

"My name" Erica chocked out. "I'm named after the man who hates me" she shouted before getting up and running straight to the stairs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her" Trudy apologised.

"It's fine. I'm going to go and see if she's okay" Eddie replied as he left the table, making his way upstairs…

**…..**

"Can I come in?" Eddie asked as he knocked on the attic wall pretending it was a door.

"Why am I named after him?" Erica immediately asked.

"You will have to ask Mom that" he told her.

"Well whatever stupid explanation she has, I hate my name" she cried, knowing that her name would now affect her life on a day to day basis because the daily reminder of her Father would cause her pain.

Eddie pulled her into another hug, not really knowing what else to do. He knew that there wasn't really much he could say to make her feel better about her name. The only thing she could really do was change it but surely at Erica's age she would need their Mother's permission for that.

"Thanks for being here Eddie" Erica murmured.

"Everything's going to be okay" Eddie whispered, trying to reassure her just the same as he did last night. "Now we're going to get you some breakfast and then we will sort out your school, just like I promised last night" he explained. "Do you want pancakes?" Eddie asked, earning a smile from his Sister. That must have been a yes because every Miller loved pancakes.

**A/N: If you're reading this can you please review because most people have just followed the story and I have no idea what people are thinking of it because there's not many reviews. Reviews help me write the next chapters, so if you review it would mean a lot. Thank you SO much to the people who have been reviewing, you guys are the best. **

**Thanks everyone. **


	4. The Mystery Begins

**Chapter 4: The Mystery Begins. **

It was Saturday evening, the time of week that everyone seems to love. Eddie wasn't looking forward to his Saturday evening this week though because he had dinner plans with his Father. He didn't exactly want to have dinner with Mr. Sweet though because of all the recent events that had gone on. However Eddie hoped that by going he would be able to get some answers.

"Eddie, can you help me with something please?" Erica asked as she walked down the stairs of Anubis house that evening, interrupting Eddie and Patricia's conversation that the two were having at the front door.

"I can't now I'm on my way out to have dinner with Dad" Eddie told her, hoping that him mentioning Mr. Sweet wouldn't upset her too much.

"Oh. Okay, never mind" Erica sighed and Eddie immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"I could help you" Patricia suggested. "That's if you want me to" she added.

"No thanks, I'd rather be alone" Erica replied as she turned around and began to walk back up the stairs. "Have fun with your Dad Eddie" she added. Erica loved her Brother, she really did but because Eddie actually had a relationship with their Dad, she found it hard to be happy for him. Eddie had the one thing that Erica had always dreamed of having the most and she couldn't help but feel unwanted, unloved and slightly jealous. She couldn't understand why Eddie got to have his Dad in his life and she didn't. Was Eddie better than her? Whatever it was though Erica knew that Eddie wasn't to blame, but it still didn't hurt any less.

"Maybe I should have just told her we were going on a date" Eddie said to Patricia once Erica had gone.

"No, I think she appreciates your honesty" Patricia replied. "Especially because you're all she's got right now" she added.

"Yeh I guess your right" Eddie agreed. "I'm going to get going, see you later" Eddie told Patricia as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving to go and meet Mr. Sweet.

**…..**

Not long after Eddie left to go to dinner with his Dad, Patricia found herself up in Erica's room in the attic, asking for her permission to come in. Patricia even had a sandwich and a glass of juice on a tray, deciding it wasn't good for Erica to skip dinner.

"So are you sure I can't help you?" Patricia asked, sitting down on the edge of Erica's bed.

"I'm sure. I didn't really need help with anything, I just wanted to spend some time with Eddie" Erica explained.

"Ahh, well I may not be Eddie but you can spend some time with me" Patricia replied. "That's if you want to" she added nervously.

"Only if you plait my hair for me" Erica replied.

"Sure" Patricia agreed, noticing a small smile creep up on Erica's face.

Both girls were silent as Patricia brushed through Erica's glowing brown locks. Her hair was long and wavy and Patricia knew that it was going to take a while to plait Erica's hair. Patricia had no problem with plaiting Erica's hair; she just hoped that the two would come up with a way to make a conversation flow so they weren't sat in an awkward silence.

"Do you love my brother?" Erica suddenly asked.

Patricia froze; she certainly didn't see that coming. She was also thankful that Erica couldn't see her face right now as a small blush had crept up on her cheeks. Patricia was nervous. She and Erica may not have been in an awkward silence anymore but this had defiantly turned into an awkward conversation, for Patricia that was anyway.

"Um" Patricia mumbled, not really sure what to say. Of course she loved Eddie but was she ready to admit that? She had only just come to terms with it herself.

"You should tell him" Erica suggested.

"Tell him what?" she questioned.

"That you love him silly" Erica replied.

"No way, I haven't even told you that I do yet" Patricia refused.

"Yet" Erica repeated, raising her eyebrow slightly, just like Eddie does. "In a way I think you just did" she teased.

"You are so much like your brother" Patricia mumbled.

"Yes, I certainly am" Erica agreed. "Eddie used to do ballet" she then told her.

Patricia laughed loudly; she now loved where this conversation was going.

**…..**

"Hey Dad, I'm here" Eddie greeted Mr. Sweet when the pair met up that evening.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you. We need to have a little chat" Mr. Sweet told him.

"What about?" Eddie asked nervously as he noticed that Mr. Sweet looked rather annoyed.

"I got off the phone with Victor earlier" Mr. Sweet replied. "Why an earth is Erica still at Anubis house?" he asked.

"What do you mean why is she still there?" Eddie questioned. "She has nowhere else to go and she can't go home yet" he explained. "What do you want me to do? Throw her out on the street?"

"Yes" Mr. Sweet answered rather quickly.

"Oh come on Dad, have at least a little bit of a heart" Eddie exclaimed, causing his Fathers face to soften a little.

"Fine. She can stay at Anubis house but the first chance she gets to go home, I want her gone" he told him.

"Oh and one more thing, can Erica go to school here whilst she's staying?" Eddie asked.

"No absolutely not!" Mr. Sweet replied raising his voice.

"Why not?" Eddie questioned.

"I don't want to have to see her" Mr. Sweet explained.

"You're ridiculous" Eddie told him with a look of disgust on his face.

"Instead though I will agree to set her up on an online school" he told him.

Eddie just nodded with a frown on his face. What was his Father's problem?

**…..**

When Eddie arrived back to Anubis house later that evening, after the worst dinner with his Father he had ever had, he went straight to his room and put his leather jacket down on his bed.

"Hey Fabian, is Patricia around?" he asked his roommate, who was busy with his head in a book.

"She and Erica have been upstairs all evening" Fabian replied, not even looking up from his book. It must be a good read.

Eddie looked confused, was Fabian being serious? He knew that Patricia and Erica got along great when they had met two summers ago and the time Patricia visited again last summer when she was on vacation with her family but Eddie never imagined the two of them hanging out when he wasn't around. Eddie muttered a quick thanks to Fabian before leaving the room and running up the stairs, all the way up into the attic. When Eddie got there, he just stood at the top of the attic stairs, smiling as he saw the two of them laughing and getting along. It was nice and it was the happiest Erica had been since she got here.

"How are my two favourite people doing?" Eddie asked as he joined Patricia and Erica.

"Were good" Patricia replied.

"Yeh, we are" Erica agreed. "How was dinner?" she then found herself asking, taking both Eddie and Patricia by surprise.

"It was horrible. I did manage to sort out school for you though, you're set up on some online school" Eddie told her. "I'm sorry, I did the best I could" he apologised, knowing that having to do online school wasn't what she was hoping for.

"No it's okay, I understand" Erica replied. "I'm just going to go and get changed for bed" she told them.

As Erica turned around to grab her pyjamas, Eddie saw the sudden beam of yellow light glow from her ring all the way to the same picture on the stained glass window again. When he saw the surprised look on Patricia's face, he instantly knew that she could see it to and that he hadn't been imagining it.

"I'll be back" Erica called as she left the room to get changed in the girl's bathroom.

"That's the second time I've seen that now. I thought I was seeing things the first time" Eddie told Patricia as they both ran over to the window.

"Part of the picture is peeling off" Patricia pointed out. "I don't think this is actually part of the window"

Eddie then ran his hand along the picture and then ever so carefully began to peel it off of the window. Patricia was right.

"What exactly is it?" Patricia asked him.

"I have absolutely no idea" Eddie replied.

**A/N: So what do you guys think the picture will be and what's it for? I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**A few people asked some questions in there reviews. I'm not going to answer them now because they are all due to be answered in future chapters. Some questions have even been answered in this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. **

**Thank you x **


	5. Sibuna's Back

**Chapter 5: Sibuna's Back**

It was Sunday morning and when Erica woke up, she felt the best that she had been since she had gotten to England. Of course she was still feeling hurt and knew that it would take time before she was truly feeling herself again, but she had woken up feeling happier then she felt yesterday. That had to be a start.

"Good morning Victor" Erica greeted him when she was walking down from the attic, on her way down to breakfast that morning.

"Oh, good morning" Victor replied, looking rather surprised that someone in the house other than Trudy had made an effort to actually talk to him.

Erica smiled, to her Victor didn't seem at all grumpy or grouchy like Eddie had described to her when he was at home back in America.

When Erica walked into the dining room, she noticed straight away that everyone was already seated at the breakfast table, well everyone except Eddie.

"Hi Patricia" Erica smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey" Patricia waved.

"Patricia do you want to do something with me and Mara today?" Joy asked.

"Sorry I can't, I'm helping Eddie out with the French homework" Patricia lied.

"But Eddie's fluent in French" Erica frowned, causing Patricia's eyes to shoot up.

"Oh I meant that he's helping me" she replied, trying to cover up her lie.

"Okay. What about you Erica do-"

"Please don't call me by my name" Erica interrupted, whilst snapping her eyes shut thinking that if she closed her eyes she wouldn't have to hear someone say her name. She suddenly didn't feel that tiny ounce of happiness inside of her anymore. It was like one minute she was fine and then the next she wasn't.

"Oh sorry" Joy apologised. "Do you want to do something with me and Mara today?" she asked.

"Erm okay" Erica replied nervously, not really sure whether she wanted to spend the day with Joy and Mara or not. Sure they seemed like nice girls but then again she hardly knew them. She also couldn't understand why they would want her to spend time with them. Were they just offering to be nice? Probably because she was younger than them and they wouldn't want her to feel anymore left out than she already did. That was the way Erica saw it. She had only agreed because it would save her from being stuck up in an old attic by herself all day. Erica also knew that if things got too much for her, she could make an excuse to leave.

"Good morning" Eddie then mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair as he entered the room.

"Eddie you look exhausted. Did you even sleep last night?" Alfie asked.

"Hardly" Eddie muttered before taking a seat next to Erica. "By the way you're in my seat but I'm going to let you stay there" he told Erica with a smile, whilst ruffling up her hair playfully.

"Erm, thanks" Erica frowned.

"Are you alright?" he then asked her quietly as his face softened.

Erica shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if she was alright or not.

"Eddie are you going to be okay to help Patricia out with that French homework today?" Joy asked.

Eddie frowned. Since when was he going to be helping Patricia out with French homework? But by judging the look on Patricia's face that she was sending him from across the table, something must have been important, so he decided to go along with it.

"Eh yeh, I think I will be" Eddie replied. "Why don't we go and do that now Yacker" he then suggested before grabbing an apple and leaving the table, with Patricia following closely behind.

"Since when did Eddie put homework before food?" Joy questioned, causing everyone to shrug.

Erica looked confused. She could tell that something was up.

**…..**

"What's this about French homework?" Eddie asked when he and Patricia walked into the bedroom that Eddie shared with Fabian.

"It was a cover up, I couldn't tell everyone that we were going to be figuring out what the picture we found last night is" Patricia explained. "But I also do need your help with the French homework, so it wasn't a total lie" she added, making Eddie smirk.

"I've been up all night looking at it; I have no idea what it is. I don't think I'm as good as Fabian with the whole research thing" Eddie told her, taking a seat down on his bed.

"Do you think it's time to get the gang back together?" Patricia asked, sitting down next to Eddie.

"Yeh I think it is" Eddie agreed as he took out his phone and began texting Fabian, Alfie and KT to meet him and Patricia in his room as soon as possible.

"So erm-"Eddie began but instead he wrapped his arm around Patricia's waist and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thanks for spending some time with Erica last night" he smiled.

"It was no biggie" Patricia shrugged, leaning her head down on Eddie's shoulder.

"Of course it was I think you really cheered her up" Eddie replied. "But then she seemed really down again at breakfast" he added.

"I think that might have been because Joy called her Erica" Patricia explained.

"Ah, I honestly don't know what to do about the whole name thing" Eddie told her.

"Neither would I but hopefully things will get better" Patricia replied.

"I hope so" Eddie murmured.

With that Fabian, Alfie and KT all came walking through the bedroom door, causing Eddie and Patricia to pull away from their small embrace. Fabian, Alfie and KT had all noticed that the five Sibuna's were now all together again and they each wanted to know what was going on.

"So what's this about?" KT asked eagerly as soon as she had walked through the door.

"Has anybody noticed the ring that Erica wears on her finger?" Eddie started.

"Yeh I saw that yesterday, it looks a lot like the ring that Victor wears" Fabian replied, causing both Eddie and Patricia to look at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Why hadn't they noticed this?

"Fabian are you sure it looks like Victors?" Patricia asked.

"Positive. Why?" he answered.

"Well last night when Patricia and I were up in the attic with Erica, her ring began to shine and the light flowed all the way to the window which led us to this" Eddie explained, holding up the picture that he and Patricia had found. "We have no idea what it is" he added as Fabian took it from him.

"Fabian, what are you thinking?" Patricia asked as she noticed the look of concentration on his face.

"I think we have another mystery on our hands" Fabian replied and with that everyone's right hand shadowed over there right eye as they all chanted 'Sibuna' together.

"I'm going to do some research on this" Fabian told everyone.

"Well I hope you can do a lot better than I did" Eddie replied. "Does anyone have any questions?" he then asked.

"Yes I do" Alfie then said. "Where does Erica get her freckles from because you don't have them and neither does Mr. Sweet?" he asked whilst laughing, causing Patricia to shoot him a glare.

"Our Mom has freckles" Eddie frowned and with that Sibuna set off to work.

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Please review this chapter, it would mean a lot. Thank you! X **


	6. The Mausoleum

**Chapter 6: The Mausoleum. **

It was Monday morning and after Fabian practically used the whole of his Sunday researching the picture, he now believed that he had actually figured out what it was. It had taken him hours of very precise research to figure everything out and to link everything that was in the picture together. Only a genius with the correct historical knowledge could have figured it out and Fabian had managed that.

Today the Sibuna gang had woken up early and headed down to breakfast so they could discuss what Fabian had managed to figure out and what their next move should be. It was so early that everyone was surprised to see that Trudy already had the table all set with food ready to be eaten.

"So Fabian did you find anything out?" Patricia asked as everyone took a seat at the table.

"Yes I did. I don't think it's just a picture, I think it's a picture map" Fabian replied.

"What do you mean by a picture map?" Alfie questioned.

"Well this part of the picture here is the crypt" Fabian began as he layed the picture down on the table and pointed to the part that he was talking about. "The picture then follows the path past the crypt, ending up at the out of bounds part of the school that nobody had been to for over seventy five years" he explained.

"What's in that part of the school?" Eddie asked.

"Some old abandoned warehouse" Patricia answered. "Well that's what everyone got told when we were eleven" she added.

"That was just a cover up story to keep everyone from going there" Fabian replied. "It's actually a mausoleum" he told everyone.

"Please don't tell me a mausoleum is what I think it is" KT begged.

"It's a burial chamber for the deceased and that's where we need to go to find whatever it is that we are looking for" Fabian replied.

"There is no way I'm going in a mausoleum, that's where the zombies are going to be. I always knew this place was full of them!" Alfie exclaimed.

"It's okay Alfie you don't have to" Eddie assured him. "Whatever this quest is, it's about my Sister. I'm the one who has to go in that mausoleum, not you guys. You can all keep watch" he told them and KT nodded.

"Eddie I'm not letting you go in there alone, I'm coming with you" Patricia told him.

"Patricia-"

"Eddie it will be better if at least two of us goes" Fabian agreed. "Maybe you and Patricia should go and then the rest of us will keep watch" he suggested.

"Okay then" Eddie nodded.

"We need to decide when we're going to go" KT pointed out. "Maybe we should skip first period and get it over with?" she suggested.

"No I can't skip first period. It's double chemistry. When Dad notices I'm gone, he'll assume it's to do with Erica and make me send her back to America. He's already been threatening to do it" Eddie explained. "Let's skip third period, it's only gym and it will probably go unnoticed that were gone" he told everyone and they agreed.

"Good morning" Erica then greeted everyone, with her laptop in her hands as she entered the room, soon followed by Jerome. Eddie couldn't help but notice her sense in timing. Had she been listening or was it just him panicking? It was probably nothing, right? "So this is what your school uniform looks like, it's not the colour I thought it would be" she said, whilst sitting down at the table.

"Well that must be something you like about not going to school here" KT replied. "I mean not having to wear a school uniform" she explained.

"Actually I've always wanted to wear a school uniform. It must make you feel like you really belong to your school, like you're important" Erica sighed. "But I'll never belong here" she murmured quietly to herself.

"So, have you got your online school all ready for today?" Eddie asked Erica, trying to change the current conversation as he could tell that she was getting upset again.

"Yes and by the amount of work I've got to do I'll be done in an hour, meaning I'll be bored all day" Erica groaned.

"There are movies in my room you can help yourself to" Patricia told her.

"You can also help me bake some cookies later as well deary" Trudy called from the kitchen.

"Thank you, both of you" Erica smiled slightly.

**….**

After leaving the main school building at the beginning of third period, the Sibuna gang had eventually walked past the crypt, making sure that they weren't seen and were now standing by the locked gates which supposedly led to the mausoleum.

"Okay there is no way you're going to be able to climb over them gates" Alfie told them.

"Well I bet I could climb over them, but I won't have to" Eddie replied as he pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and began to pick the lock.

"Right we'll stay here and make sure nobody comes this way while you two go through" Fabian told Eddie and Patricia. "You will need these" he added as he handed them a torch each.

After walking along an extremely long path, Eddie and Patricia finally arrived outside of the mausoleum. They stood there for a few moments, debating on when would be the best time to walk in. They didn't know what they were looking for and they certainly didn't know what to expect. Just as the pair were about to enter, Eddie quickly latched on to Patricia's hand.

"Is that for my own protection or yours?" she joked.

"Both" Eddie replied. "Are you ready?" he then asked and Patricia nodded.

With that they took their first step into the mausoleum.

"It's so cold, dark and creepy in here" Patricia shivered. "Do you have any idea what were looking for?" she asked.

"No clue" Eddie replied as he began shinning his torch on all the tomb stones, reading the names of everyone that had been buried inside.

"Eddie" Patricia gasped, causing him to look back at her. "Why does that tomb have your Sister's name on it?" she questioned.

Patricia's and Eddie's torches then went out. The little light that they had instantly vanished. A large gust of wind flowed through the room and a loud crackling sound began to fill the air. They desperately clung onto each other's hands as they wondered what was going on. Something was clearly going on but they just couldn't figure out what. There was then a sudden burst of light that filled the room, coming from a certain tomb in particular. The lid of the tomb seemed to crack and smash into thousands of pieces and the body to the person who was buried inside sat up…

Patricia slammed her eyes shut and then opened her eyes once again. There was no way that she could be witnessing all of this. By judging the look on Eddie's face though, it was all real. Alfie had always been right, zombies existed. A rotten smell then began to circle the air as the jaw of the dead corpse dropped and began to talk.

_"This is the place where she shall lay,_

_If you don't find the book within twenty seven days. _

_The book tells you what you need to know,_

_You don't find it then she will no longer grow. _

_She's not only put herself in terrible danger,_

_But now it's up to you to save her. _

_The Seekers Daughter is her name, _

_She's not the one who should get the blame…" _

"What the hell was that?" Patricia yelled once the 'zombie' had finished speaking.

"Is my Sister going to die?" Eddie questioned, trying to take everything in.

"No that won't happen. We will find that book" she told him.

"What book would that be exactly?" he asked.

Patricia's eyes then shot up as she felt something…or someone grab her foot. Before she knew it she had been dragged down onto the floor and began to scream. An old corpse had her foot held firmly and she couldn't seem to break free.

"Eddie! Help me!" Patricia shouted and with that Eddie panicked slightly before grabbing a heavy rock nearby and dropping it onto the corpses arm. Patricia felt the grip on her foot loosen slightly and took a deep breath, knowing that she was going to be okay.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, helping her up and off of the floor and Patricia nodded. "Let's get out of here"

**A/N: Okay so I hope you all enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it and I am currently falling asleep so I think its best that I go to sleep. It's getting late here. Can people please review; I'd love to hear what you thought. Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot. **


	7. The Aura

**Chapter 7: The Aura**

Patricia took one step and her foot immediately hurt. She could walk and managed to follow Eddie out of the mausoleum but it was terribly painful. It was like a burning sensation travelling around her foot, mainly her ankle though as that was where the corpse had her held the tightest. How did a dead corpse with old, rotten and brittle bones manage to cause her so much pain?

"Is your foot alright?" Eddie asked, sounding rather concerned.

"No, it's actually really hurting" Patricia replied and with that Eddie placed his arm around her waist firmly for support.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he questioned.

"No, let's just keep waking, were almost there" she told him.

As Eddie and Patricia were walking back and came into view with the gates, they spotted Fabian, Alfie and KT sat around on the grass looking worried. When Fabian saw them he immediately stood up and opened the gate wider for the pair to walk through.

"Where have you two been? Fourth period starts soon" Fabian told them.

"Really? I never realised we were gone so long" Eddie replied as he helped Patricia sit down on a nearby rock.

"What happened in there? Did you find anything out?" KT questioned.

"Yeh will talk about it later. Right now you guys get to fourth period and make some excuse to why me and Patricia aren't there. I need to take her to the nurse's office" he told them.

"Patricia, what happened to you?"Fabian asked.

"A dead corpse grabbed my foot" Patricia muttered, even she found it hard to believe.

"The zombies are real" Alfie exclaimed. "I always told you guys that" he added.

"Yeh you were right Alfie. Now let's get out of here" Eddie replied as he helped Patricia up and the Sibuna gang began their way back to school.

**….**

The school day had not long ended and the Sibuna gang had all met up in Eddie and Fabian's room and were getting ready to discuss today's adventure. Patricia was sat on Eddie's bed with an icepack on her foot. After spending some time in the nurse's office with Eddie lying to the nurse, telling her that Patricia had fallen over in gym class, Patricia was told that she had only badly bruised her foot.

"So what happened today?" KT asked.

"Well we walked into the mausoleum and I noticed that one of the tombs had Erica's name on it. Then all of a sudden it went dark and a dead corpse rose from the tomb and started chanting these words at us" Patricia explained. "After that another dead corpse pulled me down to the ground and hurt my foot" she stressed.

"What did the dead corpse say exactly?" Fabian questioned and that was when Eddie managed to repeat everything that was said word for word.

_"This is the place where she shall lay,_

_If you don't find the book within twenty seven days. _

_The book tells you what you need to know,_

_You don't find it then she will no longer grow. _

_She's not only put herself in terrible danger,_

_But now it's up to you to save her. _

_The Seekers Daughter is her name, _

_She's not the one who should get the blame…" _

Patricia frowned slightly, confused as to how Eddie had managed to remember all of it word for word because she certainly didn't. She only remembered very distinctive parts.

"We've got to find this book in time! I can't lose my Sister." Eddie panicked.

"Yeh, that would be hard to explain to your Mother" Alfie pointed out, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Alfie!" Patricia glared.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Eddie we will find that book. We've managed to figure out and complete every other quest, we will do the same with this one" Patricia tried to reassure him.

"What book are we even looking for?" Eddie asked.

"Who else is in terrible danger and who's the one who should get the blame?" Fabian then questioned as he read the words again, that he had written down in his notebook when Eddie said them.

"The blame for what exactly?" KT asked and Eddie shrugged.

"We have practically nothing to go on" he groaned.

There was then a knock on Eddie and Fabian's bedroom door and when the door was opened by Fabian, it revealed Erica stood in the doorway.

"Trudy says dinners ready" Erica told them.

"Okay we'll be right out" Fabian replied.

Everyone was sat around the dining room table, tucking into their meal. There wasn't really a conversation going on, just small talk here and there, especially for the Sibuna gang as they were all sat thinking about what they should do next with this latest mystery.

Erica had noticed Willow staring at her when everyone had first sat down at the table and she was still yet to look away. She had a peculiar look on her face which was beginning to put Erica off of her food. Erica had always been taught that it was rude to stare at people when they are eating, so she decided to ask what was up.

"Willow, why are you staring at me?" Erica asked, feeling rather uncomfortable as her question caught everyone's attention.

"Something's not right about you. Something's changed about you since this morning" Willow replied. "Your aura is a weird colour, one I haven't seen before" she revealed.

"I think I'm done with my food" Erica announced before getting up and leaving the room, feeling slightly afraid by the use of Willows words.

"Yeh, I am too" Eddie frowned as he got up and made his way into his room.

He needed time to think.

**….**

It was getting close to that time where Victor would announce his nightly pin drop speech and Patricia was currently in her room getting room for bed. As she tossed the shoes that she had been wearing today on the floor, she noticed an old piece of paper fall out of her shoe. Patricia then knelt down onto the floor and picked the piece of paper up, wondering what it was when a voice startled her.

"Here's your movie back that I borrowed today" Erica called from the doorway.

"Thanks. Do you want to borrow another one?" Patricia asked, getting back up to her feet.

"Yes please. My Mom's been phoning me in the middle of the night because she obviously thinks I'm still in America. I'm going to need something to keep me awake" Erica replied. "What's that you're holding?" she then asked.

"Oh this is nothing, just a scrap piece of paper that was on the floor" Patricia lied.

"Okay, thanks for the movie" Erica smiled as she took the film she wanted from Patricia's movie collection. "Good night" she called whilst leaving the room.

"Night" Patricia muttered, not really paying attention as she began to unfold the piece of paper.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what it was.

It was a riddle.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing and to those who have said that this story deserves more reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review x**


	8. The Riddle

**Chapter 8: The Riddle**

Patricia smiled in relief, finally something had been found that would help start to solve this quest and it was Patricia who had found that something. As Patricia read the riddle and took a glance at the time on the clock, she decided that she had to let Eddie know that she had found a riddle right away. Patricia was determined to do so and seems the clock was about to strike ten o'clock, she knew that she had to hurry and immediately took off in a sprint, heading towards the stairs.

"Eddie, Eddie" Patricia yelled as she ran towards the staircase and down the first few steps.

As Patricia ran down the last few steps, Eddie was just coming out of his bedroom to see what his girlfriend wanted. When she got to the final step though Victor was stood at the bottom of the staircase, with his arms crossed, shooting Patricia a glare.

"Miss Williamson the clock is about to strike ten o'clock go to bed immediately" Victor ordered.

"But I need to talk to Eddie" Patricia argued. "It's important" she added.

"If it's that important then you will remember to talk to him tomorrow about whatever it is" Victor replied. "Bed now" he then yelled.

"Ughhh" Patricia groaned and she began to stomp her way back up the stairs, leaving Eddie stood outside of his bedroom door looking rather confused.

"Mr. Miller go to bed now" Victor then told Eddie as he got ready to make his pin drop.

Patricia sat on her bed in the darkness. There was no way that she was going to sleep until she had shown Eddie the riddle. She was currently waiting for her room mates to fall asleep, so she could sneak out of her room and then past Victor. It didn't take long for Patricia to know that it was safe for her to sneak out of the room because she could soon hear the sounds of Mara's heavy breathing and Joy's snoring. Sneaking out of her room was easy; the only hard part for Patricia was creeping past Victor's office and down the first few steps. But due to Sibuna's adventures through the years, Patricia was now kind of a pro at it.

When Patricia reached Eddie and Fabian's bedroom door she didn't even bother knocking, like usual, she just walked right it. It surprised her that the two boys weren't tucked up in bed trying to fall asleep. Instead the bedroom light was still on, Eddie was sat on his bed doing something on his laptop whilst Fabian was layed on his bed reading a book. Patricia just guessed that since Victor's office wasn't on the boy's floor, it made it much easier for them to stay up.

"Patricia, why did you come back down? If Victor catches you he's going to go insane" Eddie told her.

"I don't care about that" Patricia replied. "I had to show you this" she told him, flashing up the piece of paper that she had found.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"It's a riddle, I found it in my shoe" she answered.

"No way" Eddie exclaimed, immediately jumping up from his bed and standing by Patricia's side to get a closer look at the riddle.

"How did it get in your shoe?" Fabian suddenly questioned.

"Well this sounds absolutely crazy but maybe the dead corpse put it there when it grabbed my foot earlier" Patricia suggested, finding it hard to believe herself.

"That actually wouldn't surprise me after everything that's happened today" Eddie said, agreeing with her.

"So what does the riddle say?" Fabian asked and that was when Patricia began to read it out loud.

_'He who builds me doesn't want me,  
he who buys me doesn't use me,  
and he that uses me doesn't know he's got me'_

"I have no idea what that means" Eddie said honestly. "I think we may need to research it, like we always do or something" he added and Fabian nodded.

"If that's the riddle that were supposed to start on, then what was everything the dead corpse told you in the mausoleum about?" Fabian questioned and Patricia shrugged.

"Perhaps it was supposed to be Erica's prophecy, you know like what happened in Harry Potter" Eddie suggested.

"I don't think prophecy's are usually like that" Fabian frowned.

"Okay whatever it is I'm sure we will figure it out" Eddie replied, finally gaining that bit of hope to feel like he could solve this quest. "It's getting late, Patricia you should go back upstairs before Victor catches you out of bed" he told her.

"No. I want to stay up and help you solve the riddle" Patricia whined "Actually, I've done enough for one day, good night" she told them, changing her mind rather quickly as she left the room.

"Hey, wait up" Eddie called quietly after Patricia as he followed her out into the hallway.

"What is it?" Patricia questioned as she stopped walking and turned around to face him.

With that Eddie wrapped his arms firmly around Patricia's waist and leant his head down, kissing her lovingly on the lips. Patricia's arms instantly found their way around Eddie's shoulders as she felt the warmth of his lips on hers.

"Thanks for everything you did today" Eddie murmured against her lips.

"Thanks for saving me from losing my foot" Patricia joked.

"I was totally your superhero" Eddie teased, making Patricia roll her eyes at him as he kissed her once more.

"Night Eddie" Patricia smiled.

"Night Yacker" Eddie replied with a goofy smile on his face as he watched her walk back up the stairs.

Patricia jumped a little when she reached the top of the stairs. The attic door was wide open and Erica was stood in the doorway with her hair brushed up and over her face.

"Erica, what are you doing up?" Patricia asked.

"I think I can ask you the exact same thing" Erica replied.

"Oh, I had to talk to Eddie and Fabian about something" she explained and Erica just nodded.

"Well I was just going to the bathroom" Erica smiled as she then walked past Patricia, heading towards the girls bathroom.

Patricia stood there with a frown on her face for a moment, not really sure whether to believe Erica or not. Was what Willow said earlier about something not being right with Erica true? Had she changed since this morning?

**A/N: So thank you to the two people who reviewed the last chapter…shall I continue to write this story or not? Please review x **


	9. The Box

**Chapter 9: The Box**

It was Tuesday morning and Eddie, Fabian and Alfie were quietly huddled up in the kitchen discussing the latest riddle that had been found by Patricia last night. They were talking in hushed tones so Jerome, Joy and Willow couldn't hear as they were sat at the table already eating breakfast.

"Have you managed to figure it out?" Alfie asked.

"No" Fabian replied. "All I've managed to figure out is on the back of the paper there's a hieroglyphic for the number twelve" he explained as he flipped the piece of paper over, showing both Eddie and Alfie what he was talking about.

"Can you read the riddle again?" Eddie asked, hoping that after having a decent night sleep, he would be able to understand the riddle and Fabian began to read it.

_ 'He who builds me doesn't want me,  
he who buys me doesn't use me,  
and he that uses me doesn't know he's got me'_

"A coffin" announced a voice, causing all three of the boy's heads to whip around revealing Mara. "I've heard that one before" she smiled as she grabbed the jug of orange juice that was on the kitchen counter and headed towards the dining room table.

"I think we have our answer" Eddie said sounding relieved.

"What about the number twelve?" Alfie asked.

"The twelfth coffin" Eddie shrugged.

"The twelfth coffin in the mausoleum I'm guessing" Fabian added.

"We've got second period free, we should go then" Eddie pointed out, getting a nod from Fabian and Alfie. "I'll let Patricia and KT know" he told them.

**….**

Patricia had found it incredibly hard to fall asleep last night; she hardly got any sleep at all. It was all to do with what had happened between her and Erica when she reached the top of the stairs. When Patricia got into her bed last night, she just felt like Erica was now watching her or that she was just stood on the other side of Patricia's bedroom door waiting for her. Patricia wasn't sure now whether Erica was up to anything or not. It could be nothing but yet it could still be something. Erica may just have bad timing, but the question is currently unanswered.

"Good morning Patricia" Erica greeted her that following morning as she stepped into Patricia's room. "I'm sorry if I frightened you last night. I didn't mean to" she apologised.

"Oh no, it's okay" Patricia replied. "I thought I got caught by Victor that's all" she lied, thinking for a moment that maybe there wasn't anything about Erica that she would need to worry about.

"Okay" Erica nodded and Patricia noticed the rather suspicious expression on her face. "Well I'm going to go and get some breakfast" she told Patricia and exited herself from the room.

Patricia then ran a hair brush through her hair once more before picking up her school bag, making her way down to breakfast, passing an extremely grumpy Victor on the stairs.

**….**

It was second period and the Sibuna gang were currently stood outside those very same gates as yesterday that led them along the path to the mausoleum. Eddie had picked the lock with a bobby pin once again and now a plan was being discussed between everyone.

"I'm not going in there, not now I know for a fact that the zombies are real and you can't call me stupid for it anymore" Alfie exclaimed.

"I'll stay with Alfie to keep him company" KT told them, not wanting to go either.

"Okay well I'll go again" Eddie replied.

"Yeh and I'll go with you" Patricia added.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, I'll just have to keep an eye on my feet this time" she replied.

"Okay well you two be careful" Fabian told them as he handed them both a torch.

Eddie and Patricia then walked through the gates, just like yesterday with torches in their hands. When they were halfway along the path, Eddie grabbed hold of Patricia's hand and squeezed it gently and lovingly.

"How's your foot?" Eddie asked her.

"It's feeling a little better, still bruised though" Patricia replied. "I've got some sort of cooling gel pack on it that Trudy made me wear" she added.

"Are you ready to go in?" Eddie then asked as they stood outside of the entrance of the mausoleum and Patricia nodded. With that, Eddie squeezed her hand once more before they stepped inside the mausoleum together.

When they stepped into the mausoleum, both Eddie and Patricia noticed that the horrible smell had got worse since yesterday. It may have been because the dead bodies had been in there rotting for an extra day, who knows? Whatever it was, it made both of them wrinkle up their noses, hoping that they would no longer be able to smell it. That didn't work though; it didn't even make a small difference.

"Okay the twelfth coffin" Eddie said as he switched on his torch and began walking through the mausoleum counting each coffin with Patricia at his side. "Here's number twelve" he murmured when they got to it.

"Have you seen whose name's on it?" Patricia questioned, sounding shocked once she had read it herself.

"Senkhara" Eddie frowned in confusion.

"I thought that her tomb was found in Egypt and that when it was found she wasn't in it" Patricia replied, sounding just as confused as Eddie. "What's her tomb doing here?" she asked.

"I have no idea" Eddie frowned as he let go of her hand and walked around to the side of the tomb. "Are you ready?" Eddie questioned and Patricia just nodded.

Eddie then handed Patricia his torch as he placed both of his hands onto the tomb, using all of his strength and muscles to open up the top of the tomb. Once the tomb had been opened a horrifying stench of rotten bones filled the air, causing both Eddie and Patricia to urge. As Eddie lifted up his head to take a look into the tomb, there wasn't a complete dead body inside, Eddie could just about make out half of an arm. It was obvious that the body rotted away over the years. He then took his torch back from Patricia and they both began to flash there torches up and down the tomb looking for the next clue to this quest.

"Is that a box?" Patricia asked, pointing to something that was right in the centre of the tomb.

"Yeh it is" Eddie replied as he took a medium sized box out of the tomb. "I'm guessing this is what we need. I was looking for another riddle" he told her.

"What do you think it's for?" Patricia questioned.

"I don't know, Fabian might. Let's just get out of here" Eddie replied.

As Eddie and Patricia stepped out of the mausoleum, Eddie heard a faint whisper of 'twenty six days'

**A/N: So thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, they meant a lot and I decided to write the next chapter. I'm sorry for the later update than usual, I've recently gone back to school and started my A levels and they are hard work. Thank you for reading, please review x**


	10. The Burn

**Chapter 10: The Burn**

The words 'twenty six days' kept flashing through Eddie's mind as he walked in fast paces along the path closely next to Patricia, with a firm grip on the box that they had just retrieved from the tomb in the mausoleum. Those three words acted as a worrying wake up call for Eddie. It now seemed more real to him that he could potentially loose his little sister in twenty six days, if he didn't solve the rest of this quest quick enough. The thought of losing his sister was absolutely devastating and if that did happen, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Did you find anything out?" KT asked as Eddie and Patricia walked back through the gates.

"We found this in Senkhara's tomb" Eddie replied, showing everyone the box that had been found, getting a better look at it himself.

"Senkhara's tomb, that can't be possible" Fabian frowned. "Can I take a look at the box?" he then questioned and Eddie just nodded whilst passing it over to Fabian.

"Ahhhhhhh" Fabian immediately screamed, throwing the box to the ground as a burning sensation travelled to his hand. "Why didn't you tell me that it was scolding hot?" he asked, wincing at the throbbing pain that was now circling his hand.

"Because it's stone cold" Eddie replied, picking the box up off of the ground.

"Stone cold" Fabian repeated with his eyes wide open. "Look at the burns on my hand now" he instructed, confusing everyone. Why was the box cold for Eddie to touch but yet it burned Fabian?

"Maybe it's an Osirian thing" Patricia suggested.

"Someone else is going to have to touch it to find out" Eddie replied.

"I'll do it" KT volunteered nervously and she immediately asked herself why she had volunteered a second after she did so.

With that Eddie held the box in front of KT who forced her eyes shut as she slowly placed the tip of her finger on the edge of the box.

"Ouch" she screeched instantly, jumping back away from the box, feeling the exact same burning feeling that Fabian had.

"There is no way I'm touching that box" Alfie told everyone, backing away slightly.

"Me neither" Patricia agreed.

For now it defiantly looked as if the Osirian was the only one who could touch the box.

**….**

School was out for the day and all of the residents of Anubis house were sat at the dining room table, tucking into their dinner. Fabian was sat there hardly able to use his left hand as it was wrapped up in a bandage from being burnt so much. He felt like he wanted to chop his hand off, thinking that it would hurt less. KT had a plaster covering the burn on her finger tip and just by moving it slightly caused her a lot of pain. She never knew until now that one tiny little burn could hurt so much.

"Fabian why have you got a bandage on your hand?" Erica asked curiously. "Your hand was perfectly fine this morning" she added.

"Oh I burnt it" Fabian replied nervously, shoving another mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Burnt it on what?" Erica questioned.

"Yes, what did you burn your hand on?" Trudy asked from the kitchen, sounding rather concerned.

"Erm, ugh" Fabian stuttered.

"Hair straighteners" Patricia lied for him quickly.

"You use hair straighteners" Mara frowned, causing Alfie to snicker quietly to himself and all Fabian could do was nod in embarrassment.

"But you have hardly any hair" Joy pointed out.

"That's why I straighten it" Fabian replied. "To make it look like I've got more" he added, trying to sound convincing.

Erica certainly wasn't buying it.

"Victor, I need to speak with you" a voice suddenly called and the sound of footsteps then travelled through the hallway of the house until that person ended up in the dining room. It was Mr. Sweet.

Mr. Sweet's eyes immediately latched on to Erica's. As soon as he saw her fear ran through his entire body. It had slipped his mind that she was here. If he had remembered he would have stayed away as far away as possible for that matter. The room suddenly went silent and everyone's eyes were focused on Mr. Sweet's and Erica's. Erica sat there nervously chewing on the inside of her cheek for comfort, wondering whether the man who was supposed to be her Father would shout at her for no reason at all again. She didn't want the pain of that today; she didn't want the pain of that ever again.

"Wow. You can actually feel the awkward" Alfie commented, causing Patricia to kick him from underneath the table. "Sorry" he mumbled quickly and quietly.

Eddie sat there feeling rather uncomfortable himself. Mr. Sweet and Erica were two people that meant a lot to him. He didn't know what he could do anymore. Eddie just wanted his Dad to accept the fact that he had a Daughter and let Erica be a part of his life. Why wasn't that possible?

Mr. Sweet then suddenly broke the eye contact between him and Erica as he turned to look at everyone else in the room, now ignoring the fact that Erica was even there.

"Where is Victor?" he managed to ask calmly.

"In his office" Trudy replied as she watched Mr. Sweet run off to find Victor as soon as the words had escaped from her mouth. She then shook her head in disgust. After all of the years of knowing Mr. Sweet, she never would have imagined him acting this way.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Erica told everyone as she pushed her plate away from herself, got up from the table and left the room. Seeing her Dad made her loose her appetite. She didn't know what was worse, being shouted at or not being spoken to at all. She just wanted him to care about her; she wanted her Dad in her life.

"I'm going to go and finish some school work" Eddie announced, giving the Sibuna gang a look, telling them to join him when they could. He was really planning on figuring a way to open up the box. The box needs to be opened and Erica's life has to be saved.

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry for not updating in two weeks, school has been absolutely crazy. I've only been back two and a half weeks and I'm already reading two different books for English Literature, I've written two essays and I'm constantly writing notes out of the text book for Sociology. Hard work! **

**Anyway thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one x **


	11. The Opening

**Chapter 11: The Opening.**

They were up practically all night. They were up until the early hours of the morning searching the box, trying to figure out how to open it, desperately wanting to know what was inside. Like usual Fabian was up researching online. His research wasn't done as quick though because the burning sensation on his hand was causing him to type much slower. Eddie was constantly looking at the box in great detail, trying to find a way to open it up. The others, Patricia, Alfie and KT simply spent the night shinning torches on the box whilst following orders when there was something else for them to do. They had found nothing though and eventually had to go to bed for a few hours sleep before they all passed out from exhaustion.

It was Wednesday morning and after having practically no sleep at all Eddie managed to force himself out of bed. He placed his slippers onto his feet, yawned and stretched twice, then itched his head lightly before proceeding out of his bedroom door, on his way to the boy's bathroom to get changed for school. Eddie was completely stressed out and feeling totally drained. He had no idea how he was supposed to solve this mystery but he also knew that this was the mystery that he desperately needed to solve, now more than ever. His little Sisters life depended on it. Once he was dressed for school, Eddie made his way into the dining room, only to find that he was the only resident who was up and awake. Well him and Erica that was but she technically isn't a resident. She's a visitor.

"Good morning" Erica greeted Eddie as he took a seat down next to her.

"Morning" Eddie murmured back tiredly.

"Wow. You're tired" Erica commented.

"Extremely, I couldn't sleep" Eddie replied.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"Erm no not really" he lied.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Erica questioned.

"Insomnia I guess" Eddie shrugged, causing Erica to frown. "Anyway how are after Dads little visit yesterday?" He asked as an excuse to change the subject and because he also wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Erica went quiet for a moment, not sure how she was supposed to get out what she needed to say. Her mouth went slightly dry from the worry about how Eddie would take her next few words. So she slowly opened her mouth and carefully began to talk.

"He's not my Dad Eddie" Erica told him. She stopped there for a moment as she watched the confusion appear across Eddie's face. He looked as puzzled as a jigsaw. "Well he is my Dad but to him he isn't. I think I realised last night that I need to try and move on from the fact that my Father doesn't want me" she explained, voice breaking a little. "I'll always have hope though" she assured him, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "You should be happy Eddie, you're wanted" she added with a weak smile which was meant to be sincere.

"Erica" Eddie started, completely shocked by her words.

"Oh my God!" KT instantly screamed as she and Patricia entered the room.

"What is it?" Eddie snapped slightly.

"It's nothing" KT frowned.

"I'm going to go back upstairs now. Have a good day at school" Erica told Eddie.

"Erica he might change his mind" Eddie replied.

"I don't think he will" she sighed as she left the room.

Eddie groaned slightly and let his head hit the table. This whole situation was stressing him out and he didn't know how to fix it, which just made his stress levels worse. It was clear to him and everyone else that Erica was still upset, maybe she always will be. At least she would always hope…surely that could be enough, right? Eddie certainly had hope that Mr. Sweet would come around and want Erica in his life; he always seems to come around to things eventually.

"Eddie are you-"Patricia started.

"Guys it's her ring" KT exclaimed, cutting off Patricia.

"What about her ring?" Patricia questioned.

"Her ring opens the box; just like that locket opens up the oven to the cellar. There is an imprint of something on the box and I'm positive that it's Erica's ring" she explained. "We have to get the ring off of her" she added.

"KT she hasn't taken that ring off since the day she put it on, there is no way she would let us have it" Eddie told her.

"She trusts you, surely she would let you borrow it" KT replied.

"No I don't think so" Eddie disagreed. "She would know something is up. I haven't taken an interest in it before; she would want to know why I'm taking an interest now" he told her.

"Patricia she trusts you the most out of the rest of us" KT told her.

"No way, I'm not stealing her ring" Patricia refused.

"That's not like you" KT commented, causing Patricia to scowl at her.

"Please" Eddie begged.

"Fine" she muttered.

**….**

After eating breakfast there was still fifteen minutes before everyone had to leave for school. So Sibuna saw it as a chance to try and become successful in the next part of their quest. Patricia walked extra quick up the stairs, missing out every other step in an attempt for Victor not to catch her going up into the spare room in the attic that Erica was staying in. If he did, he would probably know that something was up. When Patricia reached the attic, Erica was sat on her bed with her laptop, scanning through something online.

"Hey" Patricia interrupted her.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Erica asked.

"Erm, I just wanted to see if you wanted to borrow another movie before I went off to school" she lied as she sat down next to Erica.

"No thanks, I've got loads of school work to do" Erica replied and Patricia nodded.

"That's a pretty ring" Patricia commented.

"Thanks" Erica muttered.

"Can I try it on?" Patricia asked carefully.

"No way!" Erica exclaimed. "I haven't taken this ring off since the day I put it on" she snapped and with that Eddie heard a voice say "twenty five days" as he waited downstairs.

**…. **

The school day went by and the sun eventually went down and the moon came out for the night. After Patricia's failed attempt of getting Erica's ring earlier, Sibuna had hatched another plan at school. The plan was to steal it while she was sleeping. It was just gone two in the morning and KT and Patricia were layed silently awake in their beds.

"Do you think she'll be asleep yet?" KT asked Patricia quietly.

"I hope so" Patricia whispered, not wanting to wake up Joy. "I'm falling asleep myself" she added.

"Let's go" KT told her as they both got out of their beds, trying their best not to make a sound.

With a few creeks of the floor boards and trying to find their way in the pitch black dark, the girls finally made their way up to the top of the attic stairs. They crept ever so quietly to the edge of Erica's bed, only to find a surprise.

"Why isn't she in her bed? Where is she?" KT asked, panicking slightly.

The sound of a light switching on occurred and a small light from a table lamp filled the left side of the room. As Patricia and KT turned their heads, Erica was sat there in one of the chairs.

"Why are you in my room?" Erica asked.

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in a month. I feel bad but I just haven't had the time. School has just taken over my whole life at the moment, it's unbelievable. I'll think to myself "Oh I can update today" then I go to school and get set an essay or something then have to change my plans. So I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I'll try my best to start updating more frequently again but there's no promises. I hope you all understand. **

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, please review this one, especially if your still interested in this story. Thank you! x**


End file.
